Speckle is a source of image quality aberration in OCT systems, wherein the laser light interferes with itself within the tissue being imaged. This results in image degradation commonly referred to as “speckle” creating dark spots (also referred to as “noise”) in the image. In an ideal setting, the only interference signal is generated from the light from the tissue with another version of the light in the other arm of the interferometer used in the OCT measurement. Unfortunately, the light can also interfere with itself as it variously reflects off the various layers of tissue as well, actually interfering within the tissue. It has often been assumed that this speckle is a natural and primarily unavoidable artifact of OCT measurement.